


My Mantra

by ForestKamu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Old Lore, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Pre- Noxian Invasion, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestKamu/pseuds/ForestKamu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their trade partners start to demand more than they can provide, Ionia has to reach out to the one place they never thought they'd need to ask: Piltover.<br/>With conflict and war brewing in the future, a young Ionian must gain the skills and confidence needed to protect her country, even if it means leaving it behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mantra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr Walrus (Drover9)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mr+Walrus+%28Drover9%29).



> For the sake of this story, ignore the times that Karma, Irelia and several of the other champions entered the League. 
> 
> I've also taken some liberty with the lore as most of the older champions have several versions.

 

The windows of the room rattled loudly as a great gust crashed upon them, shaking the hinges and making the wood creak. Karma looked up from her papers, a newly revised trade agreement with Bilgewater, and sighed. It was almost no use trying to work in her room during Monsoon season; the wind was always shaking the windows, and though the rain was bearable, occasionally one of her windows would fly open and drench her papers. Wearily she rose to her feet and slid on her slippers. The only way this agreement was going to get finished in time for the next round of negotiations was if she moved somewhere else, no matter how much she wished she didn’t need too.

Her room was always softly lit from the glow of arcane orbs she’d filled in her free time, giving the room a rainbow hued glow that always brought her peace and balance. Karma quickly gathered her papers occasionally glancing out the dark window into the rain and mist, the darkness outside making the brightness and hues of her orbs stand out in comparison.

Slowly Karma opened the door to of her room and looked around the long barren hallway. She only had a short walk to the Lotus Garden, but it was near one of the more heavily trafficed halls in the temple. Seeing no one she stepped out quickly and closed her door quietly behind her. The soft sound of her slippers on the stone the only indications of her presence as she walked closer towards the more well lit centrally hallways. As she drew nearer she could hear snatches of talking, and laughter ringing through the halls. She caught glimpses of colorful clothing and bright mantles as she slipped past halls and made an effort to move faster away from the gayety. The entrance to the Lotus Garden could not have come sooner, thankfully it was in an offshoot hallway that allowed her to bypass most of the people gathered in the central hall.

The hallway leading to the Lotus Garden was as silent as always, the sanctity of it made those who walked past the entrance of the corridor soften their voices till they passed. Karma walked up to the ornate door carved with the face of a pale pink lotus in full bloom, carved from one solid piece of rose quartz shot with gold veins that gave off a subtle glow. Over the millennia the gem had slowly become saturated with the powers from those that used the Garden, and had gained a sort of sentience. Only those deemed worthy by the Lotus itself could enter. The famed Starchild was one of the many frequenters of the Garden, and more recently the Irelia, Will of the Blades, had been admitted after her feats in defeating Noxus most recent invasion.

Karma placed her hand upon the door and shivered as the cool stone warmed at her touch and a massive presence brushed against her own. It made her feel both minuscule and comforted by the warm presence's gentle approval. Slowly the petals of the flower split apart revealing the Garden.

“Hello,”

Karmas head jerked up to the raised pedestal where one of the Garden's largest lotuses sat. Inside a women with long white hair and pale purple skin that perfectly matched the graceful flower was seated, her large golden eyes looking straight at Karma.

“Honored Starchild, I’m sorry, I did not mean to disturb your meditation. I shall leave at once,” Karma said bowing her head towards the horned women before starting to back out.

“There’s no need for that. I’m sure you have as much purpose here as I,” The Starchild said calmly not moving from her seat in the lotus. “Besides, for someone to resort to coming here for to work it must be quite loud outside, “She added glancing at the papers in Karmas arms, before resuming her meditation. Karma nodded slowly unsure of what else to say. Quietly she shuffled over to one of the circular tables surrounding the central pond and set her writing tools down, before taking a moment to just relax in the aura the Garden gave off.

The Garden itself was more of a dome enclosed pool than a true garden, as the only things that grew inside were the lotuses' of those that frequented the large room. The noise from the storm above could not even be heard as the only sound were the rippling of water as the koi in the pond swam around. The gentle tinkle of water broke the silence as rivulets flowed down the large pedestals where the largest lotuses sat. As each person was admitted to the garden they were given a small lotus pod which they fed their energy, to preserve and protect the energy of the garden itself. Karma’s was one of the smallest, though not the newest by any degree. A small pink flower with a blue tint around the edges, it was dwarfed by the great red hued flower that had been added only recently by Lady Irelia. At the rate hers was growing Irelia’s lotus would soon be joining the ranks of the flowers floating on the raised pedestals, such as the silver and gold of Master Yi’s, and the midnight blue behemoth that was Shen’s.

Slowly her flower drifted from its place in the middle of the pond over towards Karma, and she stroked the delicate petals, feeding a small trickle of energy to it, its color brighteningly momentarily. The peaceful atmosphere of the room was enough for Karma to slowly fall into a meditative state. Almost automatically shifting into the lotus position her breathing slowed as she felt out the energies of the rest the flowers in the room, brushing up against Soraka’s accidentally before quickly retreating.

 

 

* * *

 

Soraka opened her eyes partially at the feeling of a small, but powerful force brush against her own to look down upon the person who had entered the room earlier. Karma, one of the youngest Elder candidates since the master of the Kinkou Order, Amaterasu, had joined decades ago. Her power was strong if small, but had great potential for even further growth. The only thing holding her back from becoming an Elder was her inability to tap into that potential. It was a shame one on from her home village had survived to see her make it this far. Soraka rose from her seat, sending a reassuring pulse into her companion as she stepped on the small levitating platform before descending down to the ground.

Karma had left her papers on the table as she fell into her meditation, the familiar writing of Elder Osu across the top of the page declaring it yet another revision on the trade agreements between them and the Bilgewater Union. Recently the other island nation had been seeking more and more minerals and charged gems, for less and less of the water Ionia needed. It was getting harder and harder to refuse their demands as the supplies of clean water they’d saved from the Growing season dwindled lower and lower. Bilgewater knew that Ionia couldn’t sustain on only their own water supplies for the long five months of Monsoon and Frost Season. While Ionia’s water was often sweet and clear in other seasons, during the half of year when water became the most plentiful it also became the most dangerous time to drink it.

Ionia’s land was sprinkled with corrupted places from centuries past, having once run rampant, the evil spirits were now mostly locked away. But during the Monsoon Season the taint and plague of places like Pit of Pallas leaked into all the rainwater making it poison to drink until the water evaporated from the pit entirely. Even worse, every couple decades Monsoon Season would extend past the normal five months and could last up to thirteen. The people of Ionia called it the Year of Sorrow, as it was thought to be the year when the world cleansed itself of all the evils of the past years. Of all the times to decide to increase their demands, Bilgewater truly was a place for profit mongering pirates.

Soon Ionian was going to be pressed for water as Bilgewater’s demands were already much greater than they could normally meet, they’d already started tapping into the small stores of wealth accumulated over the years. While Karma was not yet an Elder, she was one of the best assets Ionia possessed in negotiating trade and peace agreements. Soraka removed one of the papers from the pile and read it over. It seemed like she was offering the service of the trade guides appraisers, instead of increasing their already obscenely large ore shipments.

Soraka frowned at the amounts being sent to the pirate cesspool. There was no way they were using as much ore or even power unless they were practically giving it away on the street corner; or was it canal corner?  Either way, her power and economical studies might have been rusty but Bilgewater was requesting power and resources almost double of what used by the Institute of War, one of the world’s largest power consumers. Something wasn't right, but it wasn't her place to interfere in the city state's economic pursuits.

Soraka set down the paper and sighed. Things had been so much simpler before she’d decended to Runeterra all those years ago. Stars never had to worry about power grabs or trade agreements, they simply had to exist in a vast expanse of the sky. Occasionally one or two would descend to sort out problems with lost relics and prevent wars, but rarely did they stay long. It had been a long time since she’d joined the lands of the mortals, and while she did not regret the reason she descended, the betrayal that followed did nothing to soften the blow of losing all she held dear.

She looked over towards the far wall where the water clock she’d set before she began her meditation sat. It was almost time for her meeting with the Elder Council, and while trade agreements weren't part of their normal discussions,she felt this meeting might have something to do with it.

Soraka gave Karma one final glance before she exited the room and swiftly walked to the council room, the people standing in the main hall going quite as she strode past them, down the large hall to the great ornate doors at the end. They opened with barely a touch from her staff and she stepped through them noting the dip in conversation before taking a seat at the table.

Half full, the table’s size did not do it’s importance justice, large enough to fit only sixteen at most. Eight of the sixteen seats were occupied by the High Elders, the rest empty for now. Soraka sat to the left of the Elder of Shon - Xan, a man in his late fifties with a long thin beard that did nothing for his appearance.  Slowly the remaining seats filled, and the occupants confirmed Sorakas suspicions

The Navori and Galrin Harbormasters sat next to each other across from Soraka. The Navori Mistress of the Seas was deep in discussion with the leader of the Trade Guild as they walked into the room, her hair dripping with seaweed and pearls as they booth sat to Sorakas far right. The leader of the Agricultural Guild sat in down next to the head of the Treasury who looked like she’d been their since the last tri-annual meeting several months before, leaving the last empty seat next to Soraka.

Though it was hard to tell from the dreary gray clouds outside, Sorakas time as part of the night sky allowed her enough knowledge of planetary alignments to know that Irelia was late. Just as she ruefully began to wonder what had kept the blade mistress, Irelia strood in and gracefully descended into her seat, like she wasn’t the one everyone had been waiting for.

The meeting started with each Elder informing the Council of the state of their respective provinces. Besides the usual issues brought on by the end of Growing season, nothing unusual had occurred. The Mistress of the Seas did inform the Council of growing Noxian presence in the southeastern sea, but Noxus’ increased paranoia and military formations were nothing new. Once everyone had said their part the Elder of the Placidium cleared his throat and glanced to the Navori and Galrin Elders flanking him on his right.

“I am sure that many of you know why we have called this meeting, though to some it is still a mystery. Reina shall explain,” Master Urhi said his gravely voice giving no signs of anything being amiss.

The Treasurer, Reina stood, her hair and clothes in complete disarray compared to her normally impeccable appearance was enough to worry anyone who knew her well enough.  

“As some of you might know, we've been having issues with our longstanding trade partner, the Bilgewater Union. After our last meeting during the Mist Season our contacts with the pirates Gangplank and Miss Fortune informed us that in order for our agreement to continue for the next year we would need to increase our shipments of ore and charged stones,” Reina said reading off from her paper as a hair slid onto her face.

“Most of the demands were reasonable, and we submitted a revised trade agreement, but it was sent back almost immediately with even more revisions and harsher demands,” At this point Reina took out several scrolls of beer stained parchment and passed them around the table. Soraka read over them as they made it to her and could admit that if anything the two pirate rulers were inventive in their wording.

“Until the last month we’d thought it was resolved, but we received a letter from the  Bilgewater Union that demanded a forty percent increase in our ore shipments on top of the additions already made, and a seventy percent decrease in the value of charged stones such as jade and quartz,” Reina tallied off as people around the room grew more and more agitated. “twenty liters of water would cost more than twelve pounds of ore, and at least a dozen gems, not including the hiked transport fees already being imposed-”

“That's utterly absurd! We could barely afford the prices before the increase and now it’s practically impossible to meet their demands,” the Leader of the Trade guide growled, breaking the tense silence.

"We have been informed Detya,” the Galrin Elder said his voice soft and raspy, “We've been looking into other options, but for this season we must bear it.”

“In any case we can’t meet these demands! We already have our craftsmen working over time and most of the mages are already burnt out! Another five months of this will end with us either dying of dehydration or exhaustion.”

“We are well aware of this Master Detya.” the high Elder Osu chimed in calmly, “But we have very few options right now. Our closest alternative is Piltover, and it would take almost a month for any envoys to travel there and back. It is no use to allow your mind to become clouded. ”

It was clear that Detya wasn't ready for this to be the end of the matter but his respect for the Astral outweighed his discontent.

“Either way, sending an envoy to Piltover is wise.” Soraka added.

“Irelia, I believe you’re acquainted with some of the Piltover champions?” the Sea Mistress asking her voice warping as if she was speaking underwater.

Irelia, who looked like she was more than ready to leave already, raised her head from the table.

“I’ve talked to Vi and Caitlyn occasionally. It’s not as if we run in the same circles. The only one I could say I really know is Heimerdinger, but everyone knows him.” She replied shrugging. Soraka understood better than most; in the League, most champions either socialized with people of their home state or lanning partners. Caitlyn and her were acquaintances due to them both sharing the bottom lane, though Leona and Thresh were more commonly seen with her.

“Considering the issues we’ve been having with the  Bilgewater Union, I believe sending an envoy to Piltover before the next treaty meeting would be wise.” Elder Osu said resting his clasped hands on the table. “ I realize that your association with the League makes it hard for the two of you to be involved with matters like this, but your council has been much appreciated.

“Sumeru, have a ship made ready as soon as possible,”

“At once sir,”

“Reina, please have one of your account keepers briefed on the situation and made ready to sail.” the treasurer nodded, before gathering her papers and setting out to find the least overworked member of her department. “As for the rest of you, I believe you have other matters to attend to,” The council members all rose with varying steadiness and speed and started to make their way to the doors. “Lady Irelia, if I could have a moment,” Master Osu said as the Blades Mistress was about to follow Soraka out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Irelia stopped, and turned fully to face the elder man. She could still remember the stories her Grandfather had told about the great warrior Osu had been, though after many years it was hard for most to see, Irelia could still make out the sharp gleam in his eyes that told of someone who spent many years honing their mind and body in the arts of the blade.

“I realize that you and The Starchild can only interfere so much due to your oaths to the League, but you are one of the few Ionians to have met Gangplank in person. While both he and Sarah Fortune rule Bilgewater, I believe I know which of them is responsibly for these changes.”

“What are you asking sir?” Irelia said bluntly, crossing her arms, not having patience for word games. She’d played enough during her time in the League to make her sick of the indirectness of bureaucrats, no matter how well intentioned. LeBlanc and Shaco tormented them enough both on and off the rift.

“I wish for you to help one of our younger Elder candidates in finalizing the trade treaty with Bilgewater. Her name is Karma, an orphan from the battle of the Floating Villages. I feel if given the proper guidance she may help us avoid pursuing these drastic measures involving Piltover.”

“You honestly think Bilgewater will concede to our requests? If anything Piltover should have been the first place we turned to when we needed help, not those cutthroats and sellswords.” Irelia asked incredulously, Bilgewater was a pirate nation, stealing from people easier was their entire reason for becoming a nation for Spirits sake.

“Though Piltover may seem like a city of the future now, it’s only become that in recent years. Bilgewater, while shadey, is at least reliable in its trades, not matter how disadvantageous they may seem. Water for an unreasonable price is better than none at all.” Master Osu said stonily, his face not giving away much squared off against the Champion.

Irelia felt the disapproval starting to show on her face and resorted to her years of training to keep the Master from seeing. She knew that while everyone in Ionia tried to remain fair and logical, some, mostly former warriors in the Rune Wars, failed. She'd hoped that as a master Osu would have been part of the former group, but it was beginning to seem like that was not the case.

“We’ve some minor trading in the past and the only times there have been issues is when Zuan has interfered,” She said stonily, “I’ll go and look through the archives and try to find our past trading records with them and bring them with to assist Karma. Is there anything else I can assist you with sir?” Irelia might have been a little defensive on Piltover's behalf. But considering the fact that Osu, Elder or not, had been bad mouthing the state due to Zaun’s interference-it just rubbed her the wrong way.

“That should be all Irelia. Please help Karma with the Piltover proposal before the envoy leaves.” Osu said his shoulders relaxing as she agreed. The way the light hit his face at this time truly emphasized how old he was, the lighting setting all his wrinkle into harsh relief against his sullen skin. Time had not been gentle on the man, and his hundred and forty years were showing as he pulled himself out of the chair with several groans of his limbs.

Irelia almost felt badly for the man, but quashed it quickly. Never underestimate anyone, whether crippled, dying or dead. The lessons her father had beat into her still fresh in her mind after all these years, with last one coming experiences of her own from the League.

"May the Will of the Ancients be in your favor.”

“And may their power be thine to command.” Irelia intoned after him before bowing deeply and exiting the room.

  
  



End file.
